White Elk
by Thenightsdeath
Summary: Tali who is far from normal. Who was chosen by a creature that is something no one has heard of before, and few will ever hear of. Finds that she really has no idea what this creature, the White Elk, is going to put her through. And I do not own the hobbit. Only the OC characters.
1. Chapter 1

The White Elk had been around since, forever. My father said it was because my soul was different. And how different it really was. My father and brother knew what I was but we had decided to keep it from my mother. She wouldn't like the fact that I was different and so it was the four of us me, my father, my brother, and the white elk. Everyday when I had come to the age of 10 I would go out with my father and brother and they would teach me whatever it was that the white elk wanted. I quickly became a creature with with dead accuracy. And then the game changed, the white elk with his magic would create the water like creatures that he would control. In doing that he made me even better than I had been. But it came with a price. One day the White Elk would take me away to do his bidding. And so I waited.

Mother never knew bless her, had she known she probably would have beat all of us who did know. But before I go to much into my tale I ought to tell you what I am.

I am a fairy like creature. On by back are a pair of raven like wings. Though I am no raven. My sight, smell, and hearing are from the best birds there are. I can fly as if I was Peregrine Falcon, and my feathers are silent like an owls. Magic wise I can heal creatures or kill them instantly. But as you can imagine I do not do that very often, my secret must stay hidden. And the rest of my family, well they are dwarves. Now back to my tale.

Had mother know she would have killed us all. But that didn't change anything. Here I am running in my regular dress ready to go and enjoy the outdoors with my father and brother. And how wonderful it was to be free and away from my dreaded studies.

But something was different, I couldn't sense the White Elk, he was just gone. Slowing down I looked around and wondered where could he be. And then I found myself turning around and going home. It just didn't feel right without him there. And then I discovered that my wings were gone, I was just a dwarf.

I walked back into my home and wandered over to where my mother was. Busy sewing a dress together in the most simple of fashions.

"What are you going to follow your father and brother into the woods? Or do I finally get to teach your how to be a lady?" She asked without looking up. I continued observing how she quickly sewed the fabric together. Simple but durable.

"I just didn't feel like it today. If that makes any sense." I replied. And then I got up and went to go and find something for me to do. But alas I had little idea what to do, and so I asked my mother if she could show me how to create dresses. And that is how I began in life.

I was 24 when we moved to Erebor. How beautiful that place really is. The halls are carved to show just how beautiful all of the rock can truly be. And King Thror was a good King for the most part, he really led a kingdom to its glory. For this land prospered like no other.

Me and my mother worked together to create some rather extravagant dresses. Things that I would never were. But there were many who would pay to own and wear something like that.

Our home was simple. Three rooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and a place me and my mother could work on our work. My father worked in the forges and my brother was on the guard. In truth life was good. So let me tell you about how my life was turned upside down.

My Mother had sent me to the market to go and see about getting some beads to some beading on one of the dresses we had been working on. I did and then wandered around a little before I saw an older lady who was selling jewelry. Looking at all of it my eyes settled on a silver piece. It was simple and small, a White Elks head. It was pretty but I did not have the money to buy something like that. My money went into my work.

So with a sigh I walked away. I went through the rest of the market and saw that there were many different vendors out today. In a few days time me and my mother would go and sell the dresses that we had made. And hopefully a noble would take notice. They always payed the best. And it was interesting being able to hear all of the gossip. Not that I cared too much, it was just something to think about. Soon enough I found myself back home which was good because it sounded like both my brother and father were home and in truth that could mean literally anything.

Upon walking in I saw that my brother and father had brought home a guest. the words that were going to pass through mothers mouth when the guest had left was going to be fun for both of them. I think the only way mother wouldn't do that is if I finally brought home a suitor. Which for now I was perfectly content doing my work. I was happy there and only there.

"The lad will do fine once he learns how to move his feet. Though his brother Prince Thorin will be a fine warrior once all is said and done." And with that I left and walked into the work room. I didnt want to hear about their work. In truth hearing about it and actually doing are two different things. Plus my father had a way of putting me to sleep when it wasn't some sort of adventure story.

Putting the beads away I then went over to a simple light cream colored dress that I had been slowly putting together. This was one that I had been working on for weeks now. It was pretty and durable. Just the way we like them, and people paid well for them.

"Tali dinner is nearly ready please come and eat. The dresses can wait." Looking up I saw mother there waiting for me to follow. Reluctantly I did.

"The dress needs to be finished though I have been working on this one for what seems like ages now."

"And it will get done just wait. And fair warning when the guest goes home I may or may not accidentally on purpose beat your father to death. There was absolutely no warning before in he came with the guest." Then she chuckled and added. "And there is a chance me and you will have the opportunity to sell one of our dresses to the Princess. So tomorrow we need to see what our inventory really is."

"Alright, but the moment father starts on about work I am leaving. Or I will fall asleep." We walked into the kitchen together the other three already there waiting. I sat down next to my brother and mother waiting for when father would allow us to eat since he was head of the house. They talked a moment more before Father started eating. Soon enough dinner was done and I asked to excused to go and finish the dress I had been working on.

Back in my mind I thought about the White Elk, where had he gone? Right now it would be nice to be free again. I missed him and my wings and how free I felt when I was flying. But I would have to wait. And then my thoughts were broken by my Mother who was scolding my father about bringing a guest unexpectedly. Giggling to myself I walked in to see my mother throw a pillow at him. Life here was good.

The next day went by along with the next. And then my father came to me about helping teach the young Prince how to fight.

"Father I am a lady, what could have been is no more. Please, just let me be."

"Yet the White Elk chose you. This might not be why but you could help."

"No. This is ridiculous."

"You will do it because I said so. There is no more room for argument." My Father said. I knew that, that was that. And so today I had to change into mens clothes to go and help teach a prince how to fight.

Once we were ready I followed both father and my brother out. We met up with the royal family, and then proceeded to go outside with quite the array of guards. Oh how I wanted my wings. I didn't like how there were so many and I had to help teach someone who I didn't even know. And so I gave a short prayer.

'White Elk wherever you are please let me make it through today without losing my nerves. this is too much. And when are you getting back? I know you can hear me.'

We all walked until we came to a clearing. And I did my best to remain as invisible as possible. And that's when the game changed.

Out walked the White Elk in all his glory.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so I hope you like this. I am asking for advice, opinions, suggestions, or whatever else you want. And thank you for taking time to read this.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Out walked the White Elk in all his glory.

Of course that's what he would do. Me and my father and brother all backed up, it had been a while since we had seen him. But he was back, and then all of the ladies besides me gave a shriek and fell into a faint. I backed up even further before I saw one of the guards go to try and strike down the White Elk. I had a split second to think, and that's when I ran and pushed the guard out of the way. That moment of confusion gave me the time I needed to get on the White Elks back. And then we were off.

Looking back I could see the pained expression of my father. The White Elk took me away. Through the trees we went before we entered the vast grasslands between Erebor and the Green wood. It took little time before we were in the Green Wood dodging all of the trees and their grasping branches. The White Elk then slowed and I could hear his voice in my head.

_'There is danger out there. For now you will have to stay close until we can figure out who it is that wants you.'_

I didn't think much on that except for a quick thought as to who would want anything to do with me. Finally the White Elk stopped and I jumped down. The trees where we were very close together and at the moment perfect for hiding. I would probably somehow be in a lot of trouble for aiding the White Elks escape, so who knew if they would try to hunt us down. But that is where the fun began.

In beneath the trees me and the White Elk slept in peace. But the moment the sun was up we were on the move. The one thing I didn't really count on though was how hungry I was going to be by the end of that day. I could hunt but I didn't have the right tools for that and I was never a very good shot. I could defend myself but I would need something to defend myself with. And what would I do about clothing. I could sew, but there was no needle or thread. My options were limited. And the White Elk could only do so much. I would have to find some way to sustain myself.

This is how it went for two week. With the times he would show me where there was edible food or to show me a stream to get a drink. We never really talked unless it was absolutely necessary. We continued on heading to the Misty mountains. what was that way that he wanted to show me I don't know but that is the safest way. That I knew, I could feel it.

And then we came to a home once we had exited the Green Wood. There was a creature there a Skin changer if my memory serves me correct. There I was able to get the supplies I needed. And so my pack consisted of some food, fabric to make clothes, and a needle and thread. I was given some coin that he had laying around and a bow and arrows. Sword wise I had nothing in that respect I had no choice but rely on the White Elk. But there were things that could be done, I would just have to be patient.

A few days later we were on our way, never looking back. It took little time before we reached the foot of the Misty Mountains. Once there we climbed high and only then did I look back. One day I would go back just, not yet.

And so with a heavy heart did I continue on wards.

* * *

><p>We climbed the mountains to a safe height, avoiding where the Goblins normally would go and steering clear of the wargs that would sniff us out. Here I didn't feel safe, like there was something watching my every move. Here the shadows were looming and oppressive always at the edge of ones mind. And yet going with the White Elk was my best bet. So we continued.<p>

Once we were out of the mountains we continued walking to wherever it was that the White Elk felt it to be safe. And that's how I lived my life for five years.

And then by chance as all good stories go I happened upon an old wizard. His name was Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey. And this is how it happened.

I was walking through a rather dense part of the forest waiting for the White Elk when Gandalf appeared. He had seemed rather distracted by something and had almost not noticed me. It also may have been because my midnight colored wings did help me blend into the dark shadows. He however did notice me when I Involuntarily twitched. HE looked up and I was frozen in spot, I am pretty sure I had stopped breathing.

He looked at me and then spoke. "And what are you?"

To afraid to speak I hid my wings so that I would be able to run faster, then turned to flee. But I was never given the chance because he had grabbed my shoulder and was keeping me in place.

"Now do not be afraid. I will not harm you." he continued, "What is your name?"

Slowly I turned around and backed up so my back was to one of the trees and stared. I didn't have the voice to speak and was on the verge of tears. This is why the White Elk almost never left my side. He could get people to just continue on their way. Here I was absolutely useless.

He then put his hands up and backed away slowly a couple of paces. That's when I saw the White Elk approach from the corner of my eye. And Gandalf could see him to. The White Elk came up to me and allowed me on his back before he bugled and we were off. I looked back to see the Wizard watching with a smile on his face.


End file.
